Current displays use complex electronics, row/column drivers for the pixels and timing circuitry in order to render images on the display. Use of row/column drivers makes it difficult to construct displays on non-developable surfaces whilst maintaining a consistent density of pixels throughout the display. A developable surface is one which can be flattened onto a plane without distortion and hence a non-developable surface is one which cannot be flattened onto a plane without distortion (e.g. similar to the problem experienced when projecting maps onto a plane), for example, a spherical surface.